Visite familiale
by Yu-B
Summary: Rome décide d'aller rendre visite à toutes ses nations, il s'attend à les voir adultes bien sûr, mais pas à les voir tous amoureux...


**Bonjour/soir à tout le monde! Me revoilà avec une fic sur ce cher Rome. Désolée pour mon absence mais... la fac quoi... (se transforme en fontaine). Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai toujours des idées, et j'arrive à écrire sur des bouts de papier, donc il y aura bien de nouvelles fics (et des suites de fics) qui arriveront, mais je sais pas quand. Personne ne veut me remplacer pour deux ou trois cours? Allez, j'espère que les aventures de Rome vous amuseront, bonne lecture!**

**_Hetalia_ appartient à Mr Papa d'_Hetalia_. **

* * *

Un jour Rome Antique, du haut de son perchoir divin du Paradis des Nations se dit qu'il ferait bien une petite visite surprise à ses petits-enfants adorés. Pourquoi pas après tout? Ils lui manquaient, et embêter ses dieux n'étaient pas toujours amusants, souvent même il s'ennuyait, surtout qu'il devait partager ses divinités avec Grèce Antique et que ses héros se servaient souvent de lui pour leur servir de juge. Il devait sans cesse s'occuper de querelles datant de l'ère préhistorique et ça l'énervait. Pas qu'Auguste soit lourd, mais dès qu'il venait vers lui avec le mot « Marc-Antoine » inscrit sur le front, il préférait s'enfuir. Et il préférait également ne pas parler des frères jumeaux… parce que même mort, Remus ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de chercher des noises à Romulus, et quelque part, il se vengeait de son meurtre, même si il n'en avait jamais voulu à son aîné. C'était pour le bien de l'Histoire… Quant à Néron… c'était Néron quoi… et il avait des discussions à la Néron.

- C'est décidé! Je vais aller leur rendre visite!

* * *

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Il usa de toute sa puissance divine et redescendit sur Terre afin de rendre visite à ses petites nations chéries, une à une.

Il alla d'abord rendre visite à Héraclès qu'il eut la surprise de voir en charmante compagnie d'un petit asiatique.

- Ah, Rome… je te présente… Kiku.

- Tu parles toujours aussi vite à ce que je vois.

- Me cherche pas des noises, le vieux.

- Héraclès-san!

- Pardon… Kiku.

- Hahahaha! Tu as toujours été du genre irritable!

Rome ne fit pas attention à l'air énervé qu'affichait Greece et partit continuer sa tournée. Il n'était pas très étonné du choix du grec. Kiku incarnait la grâce et le charme nippon, et tout le monde savait depuis longtemps qu'Héraclès finirait avec un joli garçon tout aussi amoureux des chats que lui.

* * *

Ensuite, il rendit visite à Horus _(1)_, la nation égyptienne si taciturne. Il eut un mal fou à lui arracher plus de deux mots en trois heures, ce fut seulement quand il lui parla de son demi-frère Greece et du japonais qu'Horus redevint bavard.

- Kiku était avec Greece?

- Oui, un sacré couple qu'ils forment, n'est-ce pas?

- Ils ne sont pas ensemble!

- Ah bon? Je pensais pourtant…

- Tu penses mal, comme toujours Rome. Kiku sera bientôt à moi. J'aime autant les chats que lui, et beaucoup plus que Greece. Chez moi, les chats sont des dieux!

- Ah… oui… je vois.

Il n'ajouta rien, et laissa Horus en compagnie de son chacal Anubis déblatérer sur sa future victoire pour conquérir l'asiatique.

* * *

Il tenta de revoir Francis, sa charmante Gaule (pardon! France), mais il ne répondait pas chez lui. Son boss lui dit qu'il avait pris sa semaine de vacances.

- Mais où ça?

- Je n'en sais rien. Il n'a rien voulu nous dire.

Étonné, il se rendit d'abord chez Spain… qui n'était pas là non plus… un peu déçu, il décida d'aller voir le descendant de la Bretagne. Après tout, d'une certaine manière, c'était aussi un de ses petits-enfants, la Bretagne lui avait bien appartenu durant un temps, et il saurait certainement où se trouve son pire ennemi.

* * *

Quelle ne fut pas son effarement en voyant l'Angleterre dans les bras de la France. Il resta sous le choc quelques minutes avant de se remettre, légèrement gêné de retrouver son Francis dans un tel moment. Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas si outré que ça, il était d'ailleurs le seul à l'avoir remarqué, Arthur trop pris dans ses sensations.

- Regarde mon lapin, on a un admirateur.

- Hmm…_what? _- le blond tourna la tête et ses yeux embrumés s'ouvrirent tout grand- Dégage de là l'ancêtre!

- Allons, allons, du calme Artie.

Rome eut le droit de parler sept minutes (montre en main) au blond. Il était fier de le voir si épanoui et si beau garçon, et une fois la stupeur passé, il se disait qu'il allait parfaitement bien avec le petit anglais qui boudait derrière la porte. Petit anglais qui à la huitième minute, récupéra son amant pour continuer à se faire câliner. Laissant Rome Antique dehors comme un malpropre.

* * *

Ravi que tous ces petits-enfants aient trouvé l'âme sœur, Rome se dirigea vers la demeure de ses deux petits italiens préférés. Se demandant si Romano avait trouvé quelqu'un, malgré son caractère, et si Veneziano grandissait bien.

Et vu ce qu'il pouvait en voir… oui, Veneziano avait bien grandit.

- aaah…. Ludwig… _sii_…

- Veneziano…

- Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère?

- _Ark! (2)_

- Aaaah! Ah? Papi Rome! Quelle joie! Prend-moi dans tes bras!

- Non, Veneziano, atten… BRAM!…tion… tu aurais dû remonter ton pantalon, enfin.

- _Vee_… désolé…

- Hahaha! Toujours aussi maladroit mon cher Vene!

Quelque part, Rome se doutait que son petit Veneziano allait finir avec le descendant de Germania, il lui avait déjà parlé au siècle dernier, et son petit-fils était déjà collé à ses basques. Bon, maintenant il était apparemment collé à une autre partie de l'allemand, mais du moment que son petit ange était heureux, tout allait bien, non?

Il resta une bonne partie de la soirée en compagnie du couple, et ne repartit qu'après avoir vu Allemagne s'écrouler de fatigue devant tant de bavardages inutiles et typiquement italiens. Veneziano le raccompagna à la porte de la maison.

- Je suis désolé, visiblement tu avais prévu autre chose pour ta soirée.

- _Vee. _Ce n'est pas grave Papi Rome, je suis très content de t'avoir revu. Et il me suffit de réveiller Ludwig! _Veee!_

- Tu es resté optimiste, c'est bien. Bon. Il me reste plus que Romano! Sais-tu où je peux le trouver? Vu qu'apparemment il n'est pas ici.

- Romano? Il doit être à Madrid, pourquoi?

- Madrid? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche à Madrid?

- Bah il doit… ah! Ludwig est réveillé! Bonne fin de soirée!

Et une porte qui se referme sur des envies perverses, une.

* * *

Il avait bien essayé d'appeler sur le portable de son petit-fils, mais ça sonnait dans le vide à chaque fois. Il apprit que Spain avait un appartement dans sa capitale, et se dit qu'il pouvait toujours lui demander. Il devait bien savoir où se cachait son demi-frère.

Il fut étonné qu'on puisse entrer aussi facilement chez l'espagnol, la porte n'était même pas fermé à clef, et compris quand il vit toutes les armes de guerres qui décoraient les murs. Quoique…. Quelqu'un pouvait aussi s'en servir contre le propriétaire des lieux… mouais… Antonio était resté très tête dans le seau en fait. Il fouilla le salon, la cuisine et les toilettes. Peut-être la chambre? Non plus? Le bureau alors?

- Mais où se cache-t-il?

Entendant des voix provenir du jardin intérieur, il se dirigea vers la serre et fut étonné de voir Spain jouer de la guitare à Romano… ou plutôt Spain jouant à la guitare tout en échappant aux tomates lancées par Romano. Il fut attendrit par cette touchante scène de famille et les observa quelques instants, silencieux et satisfait que toute sa petite famille soit heureuse. Et qui sait, peut-être même qu'il aurait droit d'avoir des arrière-petits-enfants. Après tout, si tous les autres avaient déjà trouvé des compagnons, Spain et Romano étaient les plus machos du groupe. Ils allaient bien lui présenter une ou deux petites-amies. Les cris de l'espagnol le réveillèrent.

- Ouch! Mais ne vise pas mon beau nez, enfin! Et laisse ces tomates en paix, elles n'ont rien à voir avec cette histoire!

- Alors arrête de chanter des chansons de mauvais goûts, _bastardo_!

- Mais Lovi… en quoi te chanter des chansons d'amour est-il de mauvais goût?

Chansons d'amour? Quelles chansons d'amour? Il avait un mauvais pressentiment tout à coup…

- Rien à foutre de ta niaiserie! On doit finir nos rapports pour la prochaine réunion au plus vite, alors pose ton cul sur cette chaise et bosse!

- Tu n'es vraiment pas marrant, Lovi… - le brun fit la moue et posa son instrument contre le mur pour rejoindre l'italien - … on est vraiment obligé de travailler?

- Oui.

- Mais on peut bien faire des pauses de temps en temps non?

- Bien évidemment, idiot!

- Ah! Tant mieux.

Non, finalement, il avait rêvé. Soulagé, Rome s'apprêta à saluer ses deux rejetons quand il manqua un arrêt cardiaque. Spain venait d'embrasser langoureusement _son _Romano.

- Que! Enculé! Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend!

- Tu n'as pas envie de faire une pause?

- Qu… non!

- Dommage, moi j'en ai très envie. Et puis notre lit doit se sentir terriblement seul, que dirais-tu d'aller le réconforter?

- Ne dis pas des conneries plus grosses que toi!

- Allons, mon petit Lovi adoré, viens… ah! Rome! Comment vas-tu! C'est sympa de venir nous voir!

- Qu'est-ce que tu… Papi Rome! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici?

Devant l'air enjoué de ses deux nations, Rome ne sut comment réagir pendant plusieurs secondes, avant de reprendre ses esprits.

- Comment je vais? Tu oses me demander comment je vais! Antonio! Viens ici que je t'apprenne les règles familiales!

- Oups! Bon bah… je vais appeler Canada, moi, salut…

- Reste ici Romano.

- Irk!

- Maintenant, Antonio, j'ai deux mots à te dire en ce qui concerne tes… _charmantes _relations.

- Aaaaaahhh! Pitié Rome! Non pas l'épée!

* * *

Quand il était partit rendre visite à ses protégés, Rome avait hâte de pouvoir les entendre parler de leur vie d'adulte. Et il avait été bien content de constater que toutes ses nations s'en sortaient bien sans lui. Maintenant il avait hâte d'entendre Spain parler pour sauver sa peau. C'est beau le rôle de chef de famille…

* * *

**(1) Je sais, je me suis pas foulée pour les noms d'Egypt et de son chacal, mais vu que j'avais la possibilité. Et "Horus" et "Anubis" sont des noms que j'adore. **

**(2) Le cri de l'allemand par excellence, comment ça j'ai un humour foireux?**


End file.
